Shadow and Co.
Shadow and Co is a massive company that produces all kinds of elite products. Who? We are a company that makes all kinds of fine made products, as said above. Here and Shadow and Co we make: *Weapons *Ships *Planes *Houses *Clothing *And more! Products Ships *7 types we can make #War Sloop #War Frigate #Galleon #War Sloop #Frigate #Galleon #Ship of the Line *All of our ships are custom. Some of the custom features include: #Golden Lining #Leather Furniture #Golden Sinks #Golden Wheel #Golden / SIlver Cabinets #Massive Master Cabin #Mast and sail Designs #And More! Many Customers Suggest Custom Features. Note: Everything that says "golden" can come in any color. Note:Every Design is 200,500 gold each, if its a ship of the line ship then it'll cost 10 extra gold plus 50 gold if you want it done in 24 hours. Mast and Sail Designer ~ Mega. NOTE:You can also ask for a mast or sail design in any color too! CrossBones.JPG|Only available in Frigate Class.Mast Deisgn Number - 1.3 Mast Design !_!.JPG|available in all ship classes (including Ship of the line but costs 10 more gold) Dragon Mast.JPG|available In all Ship classes. Mast Design- Dragon. Bloody Masts.JPG|Bloody Mast Design Watery Mast.JPG|available in every ship class. Mast Design Number - 2.1 Gun Mast.JPG|Mast Design Number- 1.6 Anchor&Star.JPG|Mast Design Number - 1.4 Court Jester Design.JPG Mast Design 12.JPG|Mast Design ~ Number 1.1 Skeleton Design.JPG|Mast Design Number - 1.2 OH LOOK ITS A SKULL.JPG|Mast Deisgn- Flaming Skull. The Jaboosta.JPG|Mast Design - Jaboosta Weapons *Types of Weapons We Offer #Broadsword #Sabre #Sword #Pistol #Blunderbuss #Staff #Voodoo Doll #Cannons #Grenades *Features that come with our weapons: #Come in many colors, like gold and silver. #Come in different styles. Here are some we offer: Swords / Sabres / Broadswords: Note: Not actual size # Can have almost any attack power, up to 700, the more attack, the more you pay. #You can choose from a variety of abilities such as: *Freeze: Freezes, then kills your enemies in one shot. *Plunder: You get 10% more gold from enemies. *And many many more! Planes *We offer two types #Private ~ These are mainly used for transport and such. #War Planes ~ User for fighting *Here are the models Model XS Fighter A massive gun ship that offers good speed while being very powerful. It has four main motors each as powerful as a full sized plane and two cockpits. Price: 17 Million gold ~ On sale! Colors ~ *Black *Dark Red *Green *Camo *Brown *Black and White Dragongunship.png _1_~1.JPG __1_~11.JPG 830px-Dragon_Assault_on_the_ToS_1.jpg Model Falcon XS Fighter This is our largest warship. It can carry almost anything. Tons of bombs, soldiers, cargo, anything. It has 17 motors hiden inside the massive plane, making it also very fast. Price: 88 Million Gold Colors ~ *Black *Grey *White and Grey *White and Black *Other colors available, extra cost. 830px-Valkyrie.jpg 830px-Valkyrie_Cockpit.jpg 830px-Valkyrie_in_space.jpg 830px-Valkyrie_with_Scorpion_Escort.jpg 830px-Valkeryie_cockpit.png Model Lux X2 This is said to be the largest private plane ever to be built. Lux X2, standing for Luxury Times 2, is a double decker masterpiece that can transport up to 100 people, each person has their own kitchen, living area, bathroom, and bedroom. The master cabin is even better, in the master cabin, you would think you were living in a mansion! Note: this is our ownly private plane at the moment. Houses Along with the products we offer, we also build houses for our customers. Here are some models we can build, although, most of the houses we build are custom. Model Stone *Bedrooms: 9 *Bathrooms: 10 1/2 *Living Rooms and Family Rooms? Yes 5 Family Rooms and 10 Living Areas *Fireplaces? Yes there are 7. *Pools? Yes 1 indoor and 1 outdoor. *Price: 105 Billion Gold Model Dream *Bedrooms: 30 *Bathrooms: 31 1/2 *Living Rooms and Family Rooms? Yes 20 Family Rooms and 30 Living Areas *Fireplaces? Yes there are 18. *Pools? Yes 6 indoor and 5 outdoor. *Price: 1 Trillion Gold Model Gold *Bedrooms: 20 *Bathrooms: 21 1/2 *Living Rooms and Family Rooms? Yes 10 Family Rooms and 30 Living Areas *Fireplaces? Yes there are 18. *Pools? Yes 5 indoor and 4 outdoor. *Price: 600 Billion Gold Employees *Captain Shadow Sail ~ Owner / Founder ~ Owns the company and runs the company / First in command. *Blackbeard ~ Vice President ~ Second in command / If the President is not there, VP will take over. *Robert Shipstealer ~ 3rd In Command ~ Title says it all, a very high rank, 3rd in command. If both VP and President are not there, then the 3rd in command will take over. *Captain Leon ~ Head Of Shipping. * Mega ~ Mast and Sail Designer ~ Will Design Any Masts for Any Ships. *James Warhawk ~ Executive ~ High Ranking Member who sells items, who also sells recovered alien technology from a crashed meteor site on Padres. *Captain Jim Logan~ Supervisor akes sure everyone is doing their job right. ]] *Kat Bluebonnet ~ Executive ~ High Ranking Member who sells items Jobs Available If you would like to work here, simply say so in the comments along with what you want to be. *Manager ~ Manages the company. *Supervisor ~ Makes sure everyone is doing their job right. *Money Supervisor ~ Manages expenses *Executive ~ High Ranking Member who sells items. ~ There can be 3 of these *Seller ~ Sells items. There can be many of these. Like an executive only not as a high rank. *Custom Job: Want a job thats not on here? Say so in comments. More jobs coming soon. Our Guarantee Hello! As your customer we at Shadow and Co will make you happy. If any product is not to your liking, send it back for a refund or replacement. Plus there is a 1 year warranty on all of our products. If something does go wrong within that time period, then it WILL be repaired. If the product is not under warranty, we will still repair the product, but for a small cost. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Weapons Category:Fan Groups Category:Fan Companies